Those skilled in the art know that electrical power is utilized to produce heat in dielectric panels (a.k.a., units), for example, insulating glass (IG) panels, that have a conductive thin-film coating disposed thereon. In order to provide the electrical power to such heated dielectric panels, electrical wires are typically connected to bus bars that are disposed on the heated dielectric panels.
Often, electrical wires from, for example, an electrical power source, are routed by pathways, for example, conduit, raceways, and panel frames, to the heated dielectric panels. To safely provide electrical routing and connection to the heated dielectric panels, the National Electrical Code (NEC) and the Underwriters Laboratories (UL) have established performance standards.
UL wiring standards, as they apply to an IG panel, require, for example, that wiring must be protected in a recognized conduit or raceway. The protected wiring and any connectors, through which the protected wiring may be disposed, must withstand 35 pounds of a pulling force for 60 seconds in any direction. Further, the protected wiring must not exceed 6 feet in length and must terminate in an electrical junction box that meets the NEC requirements or standards.
In addition to these UL wiring standards, IG panels are expected to have a spacer edge that is impervious to moisture, thus it is not practical to anchor wiring directly to the spacer edge. It is common that space for channel wiring is limited to ½ inch between the glass panels. Any connectors that are utilized for routing wires need to be compatible with the material make up of sealants and spacers.
The wiring must be capable of entering and leaving the space between the IG units and anywhere along the IG unit, with the exception of the lower horizontal panel edge, known as a panel sill. When entering or leaving the space between the IG units, the wiring must be capable of extending directly away or tangentially away from the IG unit, while taking up a minimum of space. No matter how the wiring is routed, it is necessary for the manufactured IG unit to maintain the spacer's seal integrity.
Thus, a fitting that is capable of meeting at least the above-stated requirements has been sought.